Sisters
by seriouscaseofthegayface
Summary: So how DID Alice and Rosalie finally managed to set aside their differences and become sisters? A scene between the two just after Alice and Jasper move in.


**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been wayy too long since I've written a twilight fanfic... so, here you go! I really hope you enjoy it, I randomly thought it up today! Please review, they make me happy!**

I stared at Rosalie, perched on the windowsill, as she ran her fingers through her glorious blonde hair. She was pretty, I had to give her that. Self-centered, tenacious, and cruel she might be, but man, the girl had some nice hair.

It had been exactly two weeks since Jasper and I had been taken into the Cullen family. Within those two weeks, I'd succeeded in winning over each member of the coven... Except for Rosalie. When it came to her, I was stumped. She didn't appreciate fighting, like Emmett, or intellectual conversation, like Edward. I longed for some human memories, something that would help me connect with the cold, statuesque blonde.

I don't know what made me say it. Call it a sixth sense, if you will. I had a feeling I should say it. "Can I do your hair?" I blurted out.

Rosalie blinked several times, confused. "Um...?"

I laughed nervously. "It's just...so nice! I've always liked styling hair, you know, but Jasper won't let me do his anymore, just because I turned his hair green one time." Oh, great. I was babbling. Way to go, Alice.

To my surprise, Rosalie actually cracked a smile. Smirk. Whatever. It was better than nothing. Tentatively, I stood up and walked over to her position by the window. She had angled herself carefully, so that the sunlight illuminated her hair, making her look like a glowing angel. Show off. Though I couldn't exactly blame her - if I looked like _that_, I'd want to flaunt it as much as possible, too.

I began running my fingers through her hair, plaiting the strands methodically. The others were outside, and by the sound of the loud crashes I kept hearing, Emmett was holding another wrestling tournament. He was thrilled to have somebody who 'fought fair', claiming that Edward always cheated. My new brother would always flash me a smile when Emmett started these rants, and I would smile back. We freaky freaks had to stick together.

"I love your hair." I commented. Rosalie shrugged. "I wish mine was long."

"Then why don't you gr - _oh_. Our hair doesn't grow, does it?" she looked up at me, almost pityingly.

I shook my head. "I'm cursed with _this_." I said, gesturing to my short, spiky hair. "I wonder what on earth could've possessed me to get it cut this short when I was human."

Rosalie was suddenly paying attention. "So it's true?" she asked. "You can't remember anything about being human?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, I remember the dark. It was very, very dark. And then, when I woke up as a vampire, everything was so much brighter." I shook my head. "I don't understand it. And I remember... Pain. Lots of it."

"The change." Rosalie said grimly.

"I used to think that was it... But now, I'm not so sure." She glanced at me, her eyebrows raised. "I mean, I remember the change, but I can remember pain beyond that. I... I..." I realized I was breathing heavily, and tried to steady myself.

Rosalie looked appalled. "There, there." she said, patting my arm a little. She obviously wasn't used to this comforting thing. "I'm sorry I asked." she said sincerely. "I - Carlisle told me not to say anything."

Well, that was new. "Why?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity.

Rosalie gave a delicate little snort. "He believes in giving you two privacy. Like there's anything private in this House of Freaks." she murmured. Then she looked up at me, smiling faintly. "I _am_ sorry, though. I didn't think the memories would be painful."

"Hey, hey, it's fine. I always thought that was the price I had to pay for my gift - able to see the future, but not the past, you know?"

"That's deep." she smiled

I laughed. "You bet. I'm finished, by the way."

Rosalie turned to face the window, and gasped at her reflection. "It's amazing!" she reached up to finger her intricately plaited hair. "Where'd you learn how to do this?" Aha! I'd found the way to win over my new vampire sister - her vanity. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner.

I shrugged. "It's a gift."

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something else, when an even louder crash was heard from outside. I got a flash of what was coming, and had just enough time to shield myself and Rosalie before Emmett came crashing through the large window.

"What the -" Rosalie began, picking shards of glass out of her hair.

"That. Was. _Awesome_!" Emmett yelled, picking himself up off the floor.

"Definitely ten out of ten." Jasper grinned, popping up behind him. "I didn't know I could throw that far." he winked at me.

Edward appeared, rolling his eyes. "Imbeciles." he muttered.

_You enjoyed it_, I thought. He glanced up at me and flashed me a smile. I beamed at him.

"Ready to go again?" Jasper asked.

Emmett snorted. "Heck yeah!"

Suddenly, an almighty shriek was heard throughout the Cullen household. "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY THOUSAND DOLLAR WINDOW?!"

"Uh oh." Emmett gulped, cowering under the furious gaze of his adoptive mother.

"Kitchen, now." Esme growled. "You too, Jasper."

The two boys allowed themselves to be dragged into the kitchen. I burst out laughing, and heard Rosalie laughing beside me. I glanced over at her, and she smiled at me, a proper smile.

And just like that, we were sisters.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? All reviewers receive a virtual hug from the Cullen boy of their choice!! Hope you liked it!**

**- Ellie :D**


End file.
